Un nouvel avenir
by Aguosqua
Summary: "Et si Saber, alias Arthuria Pendragon, avait survécu à la 4ème guerre du saint Graal ? Et si Gilgamesh, le légendaire roi des héros, avait été touché par excalibur ? Que serait-il passé? Post fate zéro."


"Et si saber, alias Arthuria Pendragon, avait survécu à la 4ème guerre du saint Graal ? Et si Gilgamesh, le légendaire roi des héros, avait été touché par excalibur ? Que serait-il passé? Post fate zéro."

Le commencement, chapitre I:

Sous le ciel étoilé de fuyuki on pouvait entendre des pas précipités se dirigeant vers la seule église de cette ville. La personne à qui ces pas appartenait n'était d'autre qu'une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde, presque platine, attaché en un chignon tressé. Une fois arrivée devant les grandes portes en bois nobles de l'église, la femme pris un instant pour reprende son souffle avant d'entrée dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, son regard se posa sur une coupe en or qui recrachait une sorte de liquide pourpre. Cet artefact, à première vue pouvait être effrayant mais pour la jeune femme c'était le SEUL moyen d'expier ses fautes, le saint Graal. Reconnaissant l'objet pour lequel elle s'est tant battu, elle commença à s'avancer et tout en murmurant dans un souffle:

"Iris...viel."

En effet, le saint Graal n'était d'autre que l'incarnation de l'homonculus, la seule personne que la jeune femme est considérée comme une amie durant cette guerre n'était plus. En se rapprochant de la coupe, elle fut stoppée par une voix:

"Tu es en retard, Saber."

En entendant cette phrase la jeune femme, dénommée Saber, éleva son épée invisible en direction du nouvel arrivant, prête à se battre pour le Graal. L'individu, un jeune homme blond or et aux yeux rouges sang, continua sa marche vers le centre de l'église.

"-Je sais que tu renouais avec ce chien enragé mais quand même me faire attendre il y a des limites à l'irrespect!

-Archer!

-humhum, allons pourquoi une telle tête? On dirait un chien enragé!

-Hors de mon chemin! Le saint Graal...est...A MOI!"

Elle fut interrompue par une épée. L'épée fut plantée dans sa jambe après cela "Archer" continua:

"Saber...tu sombres dans le délire, tu rampes à terre, et pourtant tu es si magnifique!"

Saber lui lança un regard mortel, elle y mettait toute la haine qu'elle possédait envers lui, sur lequel il repondit ou plutôt ordonna:

" Renonce à ton épée et devient ma femme!"

La colère de Saber fut remplacer par la surprise puis l'incompréhension (en gros elle pensait "wtf t'es con ou quoi ?" ^^ ), la voyant ainsi "Archer" decida de continuer:

"Ce saint Graal capable de réaliser des miracles, pourquoi vouloir t'attacher à une telle breloque illusoire ?

-Que...

-Tes idéaux pathétiques, ton serment, abandonne-les tous. Tu ne désireras que moi, tu ne te teinteras que de ma couleur. Ainsi, au non du roi de tout ce qui existe, je te ferais connaître tout les plaisirs de ce monde.

\- c'est donc pour ces foutaises que tu veux voler le saint Graal ?"

Elle fut encore interrompue par une autre arme provenant de "Gate of Babylon" d' Archer, et lui rétorquait:

"-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, je ne fais que t'annoncé ma décision! Alors ta réponse.

-Jamais! Je refuse!"

Elle reçu une hache dans sa jambe droite, en guise de réponse.

"Tu es si troublé que tu en perds tes mots. Soit, qu'importe tes paroles, je te pardonne car avant d'éprouver le plaisir de me servir, après tout, il te faut apprendre la douleur."

Lui dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Elle le regarda avec toute sa haine, puis elle remarqua une figure au loin, son "master" Emya Kiritsugu, en réalisant qui il était, elle se releva tout en retirent l'épée qui était logée dans sa jambe droite.

"-Moi, Emya Kiritsugu par le second sceau de commandement je t'ordonne, Saber, utilise ton phantasm et détruit le saint Graal!

-Quoi ?!

-par mon troisième sceau...

-NONN !

-SALAUD, TU OSES INTERROMPRE MON MARIAGE !

-Saber détruits...

-ARRÊTE !

\- le saint Graal !

Son épée, excalibur, se mit à briller d'une lumière pure et éclatante, cette lumière se dirigea dans la direction du Graal. Archer, Gilgamesh, se trouvant sur la direction du Graal fut également touché par l'attaque de Saber. Un fois le Grall détruit, et accessoirement Gilgamesh mort, le liquide pourpre que retenaient le saint Graal innonda tout les alentours et Saber fût prise dans ce liquide.

Un peu plus tard:

Une fois que le "tsunami pourpre" fût passé, Saber prit un temps pour se remettre du choc. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, la première chose qu'elle vit c'est qu'elle étais nue, comme le jour de sa naissance, puis la seconde fût la désolation et la mort autours d'elle. En effet, en recherchant un quelconque tissus pour se couvrir, elle put constater l'étendu des dégâts causés par le Graal. Réalisant que cette déstructuration était l'oeuvre du Graal, Saber, d'un air dévasté, cria avec rage:

"POURQUOI ?! JE ME SUIS BATTUE POUR ÇA ?! RHAAAAAA..."

Saber commença à pleurer, non seulement à cause de la fatigue mais aussi à cause de la découverte de la véritable nature de l'objet, pour lequel elle avait tant aspiré, et la mort de ces nombreux innocents. En tant que roi, elle se sentait responsable de cette atrocité. Il lui a fallut plus d'une heure pour se ressaisir et chercher des survivants (et accessoirement un moyen de se couvrir ^^). Elle ne trouva rien, personne...fatigué, elle se resigna à quitter ce lieu désolant et partit se réfugier dans l'ancien château des Einzbern, afin de s'y reposer et de réfléchir à tête reposé.


End file.
